


Endgame

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Deran, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: For the longest time—over ten years—Deran’s endgame had been Adrian.  Even before he dared admit to himself he was gay, he’d wanted Adrian with everything he had.The dream had ended on the heels of a one-two punch; first Deran had beaten up Adrian when J had walked in on themin flagrante delictoand then he’d bullied Adrian into a relationship.Or at least he’d tried to.Thank fuck Adrian had held his ground, and held Deran accountable, otherwise he might’ve turned out to be every bit as monstrous as Smurf.  Instead he was just a guy who owned a bar, barely making ends meet, but he’d somehow managed to regain his friendship with Adrian.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Clark Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while I like to try my hand at a pseudo mystery and this is such an attempt. This story is placed some time in Season 3 when Deran and Linc were an item but Adrian was back on the scene making it somewhat canon compliant in places. If you squint. Oh, and once again Deran and Linc are not the endgame here.
> 
> There are other tags I could add but that might detract from the whole mystery vibe. Please see the notes at the end of the story if you want more information (and the spoiler!) before you dive into this.
> 
> A shout out to my beta, Allthehearteyes, who not only caught a huge typo that would've messed up the story but whose play-by-play comments kept me laughing.

For the longest time—over ten years—Deran’s endgame had been Adrian. Even before he dared admit to himself he was gay, he’d wanted Adrian with everything he had.

The dream had ended on the heels of a one-two punch; first Deran had beaten up Adrian when J had walked in on them _in flagrante delicto_ and then he’d bullied Adrian into a relationship.

Or at least he’d tried to.

Thank fuck Adrian had held his ground, and held Deran accountable, otherwise he might’ve turned out to be every bit as monstrous as Smurf. Instead he was just a guy who owned a bar, barely making ends meet, but he’d somehow managed to regain his friendship with Adrian.

“So, you and Linc. Is it getting serious?” Adrian took a sip of his beer, elbows on the bar, and stared at Deran with his intense blue eyes.

It felt weird to be talking about other guys with Adrian but it also felt good to do it. He refused to talk to Craig about the dating scene although his brother was open to it, hell, he pushed Linc at Deran, but Craig couldn’t understand.

Adrian got it. And he supported Deran. He never made him feel like an idiot when he had questions or worries. He also continued to hold Deran accountable; told him when he was an asshole.

He also told him when he was doing things right. Like right now, with the smile on his face that was natural and sunny and invited Deran’s confidences.

“Serious? Um, no. We’re just having fun.” Deran rubbed at the back of his neck.

Adrian rolled his eyes at Deran’s obvious tell; rubbing his neck was a dead giveaway that he was stretching the truth and Adrian knew it. It was fun on Deran’s side but Linc had been giving other signals lately and he knew he had to make a decision. Soon.

His friend flashed another smile. “Sure. Just fun. I’m happy for you.”

Deran opened his mouth to defend himself when the other guy’s phone swooshed with an incoming text. Adrian read the message, his sunny smile turning into something softer and sweeter.

He ignored the pang in the pit of his stomach. He _was_ happy with Linc and he and Adrian were just friends but sometimes the old memories, and feelings, bubbled to the surface. Pushing the feelings aside, Deran leaned forward as though he was trying to see the screen and read the message. “Do you have a new man in your life?”

Adrian jolted, tucking his phone away. “Jess encouraged me to create a profile on a dating app. She said I needed to put myself out there more so I’m going to give it a shot.”

Deran frowned. “Have you met this guy yet?” He didn’t know how he felt about Adrian dating someone he’d never met in person. Lots of people did it but Adrian was special.

“No, tonight is our first date. I’m meeting him at Colima’s.” Adrian loved that restaurant and he seemed excited about the evening.

Ignoring the unease—could it be jealousy?—Deran raised his bottle in a toast. “I hope he’s your Mister Right.”

Adrian snorted but he seemed please. “I’d settle for Mister Right Now. It’s been a long dry spell for me.”

Deran sometimes worried that he’d put Adrian off of dating but his friend had assured him numerous times that wasn’t the case. “Just make sure you wrap it, Mister Right Now.”

His friend giggled, eyes sparkling but he ignored Deran’s comment. “Hey, do you want to hit the waves tomorrow morning or are you going to be sleeping things off?”

Linc had the first shift which meant reporting to the hospital by 6:30 a.m. He’d take off way before then which meant Deran would be able to meet Adrian without going through the Twenty Questions Game. He couldn’t exactly say Linc was jealous of Adrian but he was definitely curious of anything having to do with their friendship and constantly grilled Deran about the other guy.

Picking up a bar towel, Deran snapped it toward Adrian. “I’ve got to work tonight but I’ll be ready for the waves.” He raised an eyebrow. “Can you say the same?” 

Adrian finished off his beer, setting the bottle on the bar, giving Deran a wink. “What kind of boy do you take me for? No sex on the first date. I’ll be more than ready. See you at ass o’clock in the morning.”

Deran smiled as he picked up Adrian’s bottle. “You’d better run along now and make yourself pretty for your date. You can tell me all about it tomorrow.”

With a two-finger salute, Adrian headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. “It’s a date.”

Sighing softly, Deran acknowledged he kind of wished it _was_ going to be a date.

-0-

Deran surveyed the empty beach. Well, not exactly empty as the swells were dotted with surfers bobbing up and down on their boards, waiting for their turn. No, the beach was empty of one Adrian Dolan.

Pulling his cell phone out he scowled as he noted the time. It was way past ass o’clock in the morning and Adrian hadn’t texted. He didn’t begrudge the guy if he’d made a connection with his date but it really wasn’t like his responsible friend to blow him off without a word.

It must’ve been one hell of an evening. Deran supposed he was happy one of them had a good time last night. Linc had canceled on him and Deran had spent the night by himself.

Wondering how Adrian’s date was going.

His phone buzzed in his hand with an incoming call. Why was Adrian’s roommate calling him?

“Chad?” Deran wasn’t a huge fan of the guy but Adrian was fond of him.

“Deran. Thank god you picked up. Is Adrian with you?” Chad sounded panicky and out of breath but he was prone to drama so it could just be that he’d locked himself out of their house or there was no more bread in the house or, horror, the blow dryer was broken.

Deran scanned the area again but still no Adrian. “No, and he was supposed to meet me at the beach this morning.”

Silence met his statement. 

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Deran realized he felt twitchy. Anxious. His instincts were telling him something was wrong. 

Chad sighed. “He didn’t come home last night. And before you say he probably just got lucky, Adrian said he didn’t plan to sleep with this guy. Even if he changed his mind, he would’ve let me know.”

True that. Just like Adrian wouldn’t have blown him off this morning without a text or call. He thought about asking Pope for help in finding his friend but Chad piped up. “I think we need to report him missing. The only problem is I’m flying out in two hours for work. Do you think…?”

_Shit._. Deran didn’t want to go to the cops but it probably was the best solution here. “Fine, I’ll make a report.”

“Oh, thank God. Will you let me know when you find the asshole?” Chad sounded like he cared about Adrian…just not enough to miss his flight. Deran remembered the guy had some sort of sales job with a pharmaceutical company and that’s why he could afford his place near the beach. Deran found him a bit skeevy which was saying something considering his own background.

He didn’t trust something about Chad but then Adrian would point out Deran didn’t trust anyone.

Except his brothers in most things. And Adrian. 

Adrian, who seemed to be missing. 

Deran rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Better yet I’ll have Adrian call you so you can yell at him.”

They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Deran trucked back to his place, stowing his board and slipping his feet into shoes. He pulled a button-down shirt on so he looked somewhat respectable as the cops wouldn’t listen if he came off as a stoner or a freak.

He made the drive by rote, his mind on Adrian. He knew people who used dating apps and there wasn’t an issue so he tried to calm his racing thoughts.

After he parked the van Deran moved toward the entrance. This was the last fucking place he wanted to be but Adrian hadn’t done anything wrong, except maybe slept with his date and lost track of the time, but he’d feel better having someone check into things. 

If Adrian got mad then Deran would just blame it on Chad.

The officer at the front desk took his information after ascertaining it was a missing person’s report and gathering some basic information about Adrian. He then told Deran to take a seat and someone would be with him shortly. 

His definition of shortly was vastly different from the guy at the front desk and his fingers drummed on the arms of the chair in agitation while he waited. It was an act of will power that kept him from checking his phone for the time. He tipped his head back and stared at the stains on the white tiled ceiling, trying to think of where Adrian might be.

“Deran Cody, I didn’t think you’d ever willingly set foot in a police station.”

Deran recognized the voice and when he looked up the usual smirk was firmly on the face of Detective Pearce.

Wonderful.

Although Pearce wasn’t with Oceanside PD, he was State police, so what was he doing here?

Pearce’s smirk smoothed out pretty quickly. “You wanted to file a missing person’s report on your buddy, Dolan?” He actually sounded professional.

“Why are you talking to me about this? They busted you down from State Detective to OPD?” Deran didn’t trust the guy at all.

Rolling his eyes, Pearce still kept his voice even and didn’t rise to Deran’s bait. “I’ve got your family flagged in the system so anytime one of you has contact with law enforcement, I know about it. Lucky for you I know about your missing friend.”

Deran sat up straight. “Is he okay?”

“First you need to tell me why you were reporting him missing.” Pearce crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Deran.

He wanted to rub the back of his neck but he made himself sit still, stand tall in the chair and make eye contact. “He used some dating app and was meeting someone last night for the first time. He told both me, and his roommate, that he wasn’t going to sleep with the guy. Christ, we had plans to surf this morning and he didn’t show. His roommate called me, worried because Adrian didn’t come home last night, but he had to catch a flight and asked me to file the report.”

Deran hated telling this cop anything at all, especially personal stuff, but this was for Adrian.

Pearce’s arms unfolded from his chest and he nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. He was found at some motel, no ID, and unresponsive. When some nurse came on duty at the hospital this morning, he recognized him as your friend.”

Deran ignored his curiosity over who had recognized Adrian, relieved to know he wasn’t missing. Although unresponsive sounded bad. He let the breath he’d been holding out in a gust. “Is he okay?” 

“I was going to head over there now.” Pearce turned and headed for the door, Deran close on his heels. He didn’t wait for an invitation to join the cop; he was going with him because he didn’t want any bullshit confidentiality rules keeping him from Adrian.

The ride was accomplished in silence and Deran gained a slight appreciation for Pearce who wasn’t grilling him about the Codys or forcing small talk. 

Deran kept his mouth shut as they entered the ER and Pearce pulled his badge out, asking for an update on Adrian’s condition. A nurse—not Linc, thank fuck—came out and escorted them back. 

“He woke up a little while ago.” She paused and looked over her shoulder. “Are you Deran?”

“Yes, did he ask for me?” Deran didn’t know why but the thought that Adrian wanted him there made him feel warm.

The nurse motioned to a cubicle. “He did. Why don’t you sit with him? The doctor should be back to do a final assessment and then he can be discharged.”

That didn’t sound so bad. Deran revised his opinion when he stepped inside and saw Adrian on the exam table. His friend was washed out, as pale as the white paper sheet he rested against. Paler than the white hospital gown dwarfing his body. His eyes were closed but it wasn’t an easy looking rest since his face was scrunched up in distress. 

Pearce was asking the nurse about Adrian’s condition and since the sliding glass door was ajar, he easily heard the nurse telling the cop Adrian’s oxygen levels had come back up after they’d intubated him. There was something about blood tests and suspected GHB causing his respiratory system to crash and a sexual abuse exam but Deran redirected his attention to his friend as Adrian opened his eyes.

“Deran?” Adrian’s voice was soft and scratchy, his eyes bloodshot and watery.

Deran dropped into a plastic chair next to Adrian. “Are you okay?” Shit, of course he wasn’t okay. “Um, can I get you anything?”

Codys were good at throwing money at problems. Deran would buy anything Adrian wanted if it made him feel better.

Adrian cleared this throat. “Water?” He gestured to a Styrofoam cup on the overbed table pushed to the side. 

That wasn’t what he’d meant when he’d offered to get Adrian something—Codys used money to show they cared since showing feelings was a messy business—but fetching water he could do. He grabbed the cup and would’ve held the straw out but his friend took the whole cup, shaking hands grasping it tightly. “Thanks.” After he took a few pulls from the straw he settled the cup on his stomach with one hand while the other pushed messy hair out of his face. “Can I go home?”

“The nurse said the doctor had to do a final assessment and then you could leave.” Deran tried to smile but it felt unnatural on his face.

A brisk knock on the door heralded the appearance of the doctor, a thin Asian man with kind eyes.

Deran stepped out of the room and almost bumped into Pearce. “I’ll give you and Adrian a ride back to the police station and if he feels up to it, he can make his statement. Are you going to stay with him or do I need to contact his sister?”

Jess’s baby was due soon and Deran didn’t think Adrian would want to bother her. “I’ll take him home. I’m not sure he’ll feel up to talking though.”

He expected Pearce to argue but he just shrugged. “Yeah, it sounds like he doesn’t remember anything so there’s no rush to getting his statement. Although I sure would like to catch the bastard who did this to him.”

Deran was surprised by the vitriol in the cop’s voice. For maybe the first time ever, a Cody agreed with a cop. 

The nurse bustled by them and into the room after a brisk knock, holding folded blue scrubs in her arms. It looked like maybe Adrian would get his wish and be allowed to leave.

Rubbing his forehead, Deran thought of what he had going on today. He was supposed to receive a shipment of supplies but he’d see if a bartender could take that on. He had a feeling Adrian would need him.

The warmth in his chest was back but he ignored it while he pulled his phone out and started texting.

-0-

Adrian was in cotton scrubs and slippers but nothing fit right and he was uncomfortable. He wanted to go home but first it would be better to just get this done.

“Are you sure you want to do this now? We can come back tomorrow.” Deran sat next to him in the backseat of the cop’s car, not touching him but supplying a nice line of warmth against his side.

He wished they were touching—he could’ve really used a hug from his friend—but if Deran did hug him Adrian was pretty sure he would totally lose his shit.

He couldn’t remember what happened last night.

_He couldn’t remember anything._

He’d been so excited about meeting Justin and he remembered picking out his clothing and driving toward Colima’s and then…nothing. Until he woke up at the hospital this morning, gagging, and not for a fun reason. 

It was a nightmare and he didn’t see it coming to an end anytime soon. He might as well bite the bullet and just get this over with, assuming Deran didn’t mind. His friend had his own life, and responsibilities, and he didn’t have to give up more of his morning for this. “Do you need to get going? I guess I can come back.” Although once he was home, he didn’t think he ever wanted to leave it again.

“Shit, Adrian, if you want to get this over with that’s fine with me. I just don’t want you to think you have to give your statement now. Whatever you want.” Deran’s supportiveness, and solicitude, weren’t exactly a surprise to Adrian but his eyes still watered in response to the gentle tone; his friend had a sweet, caring side although he’d literally pound the shit out of anyone who said it to his face. Deran was just full of contradictions like that.

He thought over what Deran had said. _Whatever you want._. Adrian wished that was true. He’d like to hit the do-over button and never sign up for the fucking dating app. Since that wasn’t an option, and Deran was being so accommodating, Adrian opted for getting this over with. “Now, please. I just want to be done with this.” His voice cracked and ordinarily he’d be embarrassed but all of his energy was going into staying upright and not crying.

Deran helped him out of the car and stayed by his side. They followed Detective Pearce—Adrian thought this was the cop always hassling the Codys—who stopped to arrange an interview room and then escorted them through the building.

“You can wait right here, Deran. This shouldn’t take long.” Pearce indicated an uncomfortable looking chair.

Adrian’s pulse shot up but it wasn’t due to the furniture. “No! I want Deran with me.”

Deran put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. A year ago Adrian would’ve given anything for Deran to touch him in public. Now he was depressed that it took Adrian’s dating app misadventure for Deran to put his arm around him outside of the bedroom.

“Okay, Adrian. That’s fine. Let’s all just step in here.” Pearce’s eyes were gentle with understanding and nausea burned up Adrian’s throat. He didn’t want sympathy. He wanted…fuck, he didn’t know what he wanted.

Except to go home.

Pearce asked permission to record the interview and Adrian assented. He answered the basics like his name, age and where he lived.

It was easy to walk through setting up the account on the dating app and making a connection. He consented to letting the police access his phone records to try to track down his assailant.

Talking about what happened when he got to Colima’s was impossible; he didn’t remember even arriving. He had a vague memory of Chad calling him but no matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t recall any details.

“Adrian?” Deran was using that gentle voice again and Adrian startled from his memories.

More like non-memories.

“Yeah?” Adrian focused on his friend. 

Deran was crouched down next to Adrian’s chair, frowning at him. “Are you okay? We can go.”

Adrian looked around; Pearce was gone. “We’re done?”

Slowly standing up, Deran took Adrian’s hand. “Yeah, we’re done.” He pulled Adrian to his feet. Instead of letting go of Adrian, Deran kept a firm grip on his hand.

Something still teased the edge of Adrian’s memory and he worked on it as he let Deran guide him through the building.

It wasn’t as scary thinking about what had happened with Deran by his side.

-0-

Deran kept a hand on Adrian as they left Oceanside PD. It made Deran feel a lot better to have that contact since Adrian was acting so out of character. He knew the drugs had messed with his friend but he’d totally spaced out while giving his statement, hadn’t realized Pearce had stopped and left the room, hadn’t heard Deran calling his name at first.

And Adrian didn’t seem to mind that Deran was being so handsy with him. That was also out of character for his friend. They didn’t have that kind of relationship anymore. Hell, they’d never had that kind of relationship because of Deran.

The ride to Chad’s had been quiet after Adrian insisted he wanted to go home instead of to Smurf’s, not that Deran blamed him. At least Deran had the foresight to arrange for coverage at The Drop because he was not leaving Adrian alone like this.

Pulling into the short drive, Deran parked the van. Adrian patted the pockets of his scrubs, frantically, pale skin washing out alarmingly. “I don’t have my key!”

“Hey, it’s okay, Chad told me where to find the spare.” He’d caught Chad still at the airport and the guy had mentioned he’d left a key in the gargoyle hidden in the plants out front. 

Deran gave Adrian’s forearm a squeeze and then exited the van. It didn’t take long to locate the gargoyle and key and then he had the front door unlocked. Slumped in the passenger seat, Adrian vacantly stared into space.

He had a protective streak when it came to Adrian and it was hard not to get back in the van and take his friend to where he knew he’d be safe. Smurf’s house had many detractions—mainly Smurf herself—but it was a secure compound.

Shaking off the idea since Adrian wanted to be at Chad’s, Deran coaxed Adrian out of the van and escorted him inside. 

“Um,” Adrian licked his lips, swallowing convulsively. Deran reminded his body it wasn’t sexual; Adrian was completely stressed out. “I want to shower. Can you stay until I’m out?” His voice cracked with that stress and Deran’s sexual heat quickly receded. 

Deran took Adrian’s hand between both of his, chafing it lightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Adrian.”

Adrian practically folded in half, his arms wrapped tight around his waist in a self-hug. 

His hand flattened against Adrian’s back in a calming gesture; the guy was freaking Deran the hell out. “Hey, you’ll get through this. One step at a time. Come on.” 

Deran guided Adrian into the bathroom and stripped him of the hospital clothing. He tried not to look at Adrian’s toned body—Jesus, those biceps—but he saw red splotches around Adrian’s wrists and ankles.

Handprints on his hips.

Nausea swelled in the pit of Deran’s stomach. He leaned past Adrian and started the shower, ignoring his body’s response to the abuse marring his friend’s skin.

Deran thought Adrian would’ve stayed under the spray indefinitely but when he swayed, catching his balance against the tiled wall, he pulled his friend out. Adrian stood meekly as Deran patted him dry. He trudged silently behind Deran to the bedroom. Adrian stood in the center of his bedroom, arms folded over his chest like the towel folded around his waist, looking lost.

The guy was seriously breaking Deran’s heart. Digging around in the dresser, Deran found soft sweatpants and a t-shirt and helped guide Adrian into them before tipping his friend gently onto the bed. “Hey, can I get you something to drink?” He knew hydration was important to clear the drugs from Adrian’s system. Years of living with Craig had at least taught him that much.

Adrian’s hand snagged Deran’s wrist. “I know I don’t have the right to ask but can you stay? Just for a little while?” 

The whispered plea was something Deran couldn’t turn down. “Yeah, of course. Scoot over.”

Deran tried not to think of laying in the bed with a damp Adrian at his side. That was something he’d denied himself before when they were just friends with benefits. 

But he’d dreamed of what it would be like.

He hoped the reality wasn’t as good as the dream otherwise he was fucked.

-0-

Adrian woke to hushed voices. His heartbeat thundered in his chest, and his ears, but once he recognized Deran’s raspy voice he was able to relax.

He was a little woozy as he sat up but his head stopped spinning after a minute. With his heart quieting he could hear the discussion underway.

“What happened to your neck?” Deran’s voice had a hint of menace to it. He’d never used it on Adrian before but he had heard it plenty of times over the years.

“Are you serious right now? You’re here babysitting your ex and you want to talk about my neck?” The guy’s voice was higher than Deran’s but very smooth.

Adrian made a face. He supposed it did seem like Deran was babysitting him but his friend had offered.

“Yes, Linc, I’m serious. You canceled plans with me last night and you show up with what looks like one hell of a hickey today.” 

_Ouch._. If Adrian had the energy, he’d try to play peacekeeper before Deran blew it with his boyfriend. 

“Fine. You want to know what happened? The surfer you sponsor flailed around in the ER and I got scratched. It happens. And I’m sorry your friend was hurt but that doesn’t really explain why you’re here and not at The Drop. Craig had to tell me where to find you.” The guy huffed.

Adrian cringed on Linc’s behalf. Deran didn’t like it when people kept tabs on him and tried to force him to conform to their expectations. He’d lived for years under the yoke of Smurf’s authority and now that he was free, Adrian didn’t imagine he’d tolerate a boyfriend trying to do the same thing.

Although if Deran was his boyfriend Adrian didn’t know how he’d feel if he was voluntarily spending time with another guy. Adrian snorted; he trusted Deran so he was pretty sure it would be a non-factor.

But Deran wasn’t his boyfriend. That ship had sailed last year if not longer ago.

Adrian pushed to his feet and made for the door. Before he could announce his presence, Deran’s phone rang shrilly. “God damn it, it’s work. I have to take this.”

He could hear Deran stalking toward the kitchen.

“You might as well come out.” Linc sounded resigned.

Adrian wobbled a few steps but then he regained his equilibrium. Despite both he and Linc being of the same height, Adrian felt small in the other guy’s presence. It probably had to do with how accomplished Linc was with his motocross career not to mention holding down a steady, well-paying job. 

What did Adrian have to show? Nothing. His surfing career had stalled and he was waiting to hear back from UCSD to see if he could resume taking classes. It was a good thing he had his job at Real Surf and that Chad let him rent a room at a fraction of what he should be charging.

And Deran. He had Deran’s friendship and that meant a lot. After Deran’s walk on the scary side last year Adrian had thought he’d lost him. 

Deran was doing great. Linc must be one helluva guy to keep his friend walking the straight and narrow path. Hell, Adrian couldn’t even pry him out of the closet never mind keep him away from Smurf.

“You don’t look so good.” Linc’s voice rumbled.

_Shit._. He kept zoning out. Although at least this time he wasn’t thinking about—

“No way, you’re not passing out on my watch. Come on.” 

Adrian was towed along in the wake of the wide shouldered guy who gripped his wrist. The joint ached but he knew it could’ve been much worse.

He tugged his arm away from Linc. “Thanks, but I’m okay.”

Linc whirled around, biceps flexing as he folded his arms across his chest. “If you’re okay then maybe I can have my boyfriend back.”

Adrian frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize Deran had plans with you.” He rubbed his arms, trying to infuse some warmth into his body; the thought of Deran leaving unnerved him.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, man. He talks about you all of the time. I swear I know more about you than I do him. Hell, we might as well be in a polyamory relationship at this point.” Linc sounded bitter.

Adrian felt nauseous. His hair was flopping over his forehead and he raised a shaking hand to push it away.

“Fuck, it’s like scolding a puppy. Come on, sit down before you fall down.” He didn’t think the level of exasperation in Linc’s voice was warranted but the room was beginning to dip and sway and sitting down sounded like an excellent suggestion.

Once his ass hit the couch cushion he checked out for a while. When he opened his eyes Deran was shoving Linc away from where he perched on the coffee table in front of Adrian.

“I think you need to go. You’re upsetting him.” Deran’s voice was extra gruff. 

For a moment Adrian thought Deran was talking to him; that Adrian was upsetting Linc.

Linc shook his head. “Unfucking believable.” He looked at Deran and then Adrian and then back at Deran. “I think we need to talk.”

Deran sighed. “Can we please do this later?”

Holding his hands up, Linc retreated. “Whatever, man. Call me later.” With one last frowning look at Adrian, Linc banged out of the front door.

Deran looked at Adrian, opened his mouth, and was interrupted as his phone rang again.

Why did it feel like Adrian had been saved by the bell?

“Fuck. I gotta take this.” 

Adrian figured it was one of his brothers but when Deran said _Detective Pearce_ all of his focus zeroed in on Deran’s side of the conversation.

“Two, you said? Well I think I can explain one of them. Clark Lincoln is a nurse at the hospital. He claims Adrian scratched him in the ER.” Deran chewed on his lip; it proved a nice distraction from the conversation.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll let him know. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Deran dropped down onto the coffee table Linc had previously occupied. There was a wrinkle marring the skin between Deran’s light blue eyes and Adrian had the urge to rub it away. At least until Deran began speaking and then Adrian squeezed his eyes tight. “There were skin samples beneath your nails for two people. Neither was in the system. One was Linc. So, whoever did this doesn’t have a record.”

Most people didn’t have a record. 

It was a good thing Adrian was sitting because exhaustion settled over him like the thick morning fog on the beach. 

“I think I need to sleep.” Adrian slumped into the corner of the couch but it was too much effort to lift his legs onto the cushion. 

Deran lifted his legs for him and patted the side of his thigh. “I’m going to make you something to eat. Call if you need me.”

Adrian wanted to tell Deran he wasn’t hungry but by the time he summoned the energy to open his eyes, his friend was in the kitchen.

Listening to Deran bustled around was relaxing and Adrian drifted off.

-0-

Deran whipped up the omelet on autopilot. Chad kept the fridge stocked which was good because left to his own devices, Adrian would subsist on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and string cheese. 

He had two major problems, one he couldn’t do much about and one that he could although the timing sucked.

Why would someone kidnap Adrian, drug him and then leave him alone in a motel room? At first Deran had wondered if someone was trying to send _him_ a message but his friendship with Adrian had exploded last year and most people probably didn’t realize how close they were again. At least on Deran’s part. Although Linc seemed to know.

Putting Linc out of his mind for now, Deran focused on what had happened to Adrian. It seemed like there was a connection to the dating app but it was hard to believe someone saw a pic of Adrian and decided to kidnap him. Sure, the guy was ridiculously attractive but so were other people so why target him specifically?

Jess had convinced him to set up an account but Deran knew Adrian’s sister was a straight shooter. She wasn’t always nice—bitchy was a word that came to mind—but if she had a problem with her brother, she’d tell him. 

Chad always seemed to insert himself in Adrian’s life but the guy was either hetero or asexual, Deran couldn’t get a good fix on him. 

Deran hadn’t mentioned anything to Linc until after Adrian had set up a date with this Justin. He’d looked up the guy’s profile and it was apparent why Adrian had been drawn to the athletic good-looking guy who went to UCSD and liked to surf in his spare time. Pearce was trying to verify if Justin was even a real person but getting warrants apparently took time. 

Poking at the omelet, Deran confirmed it was set and ready to eat. He put half of the omelet on one plate, cutting up an apple and arranging the pieces around it. Leaving the plates on the counter, he returned to the living room to find Adrian in the grip of a nightmare.

His friend’s teeth were clenched and he kept shaking his head and jerking back. 

“Adrian, hey, it’s okay.” Deran perched back on the coffee table, not sure if Adrian had even heard him.

Adrian’s eyes popped open and he gasped like a landed fish, staring at Deran with a mixture of panic and confusion. When Adrian reached out for him, Deran leaned forward and carefully gathered him into his arms.

This was the other problem weighing on his mind. He wanted to be with Adrian, not Linc. Just holding Adrian in his arms like this was ten times more satisfying than the hot sex he had with the other guy.

Linc wasn’t a bad guy. He just wasn’t Adrian.

Adrian finally eased away and Deran reluctantly let him go. “I’m, um, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” His friend’s voice wobbled and he kept his eyes downcast. Add to that the bowed shoulders and it was easy to see he was miserable. 

A key jiggled in the front lock and that along with Adrian jumping had Deran on his feet, planted between his friend and the door. Chad pushed in, smiling sheepishly. “I wasn’t getting anything done so I cut my trip short. Adrian, how are you?”

The guy was tall and lightly muscled and Deran supposed he was attractive with his black hair and black-looking eyes. Chad stepped around Deran and pulled Adrian to his feet, enveloping him in a hug. It was the kind of hug siblings—well, not Deran’s siblings but other siblings—gave each other. Deran didn’t like the way Adrian leaned into the other guy’s strength but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Something smells good in here. Did I interrupt lunch?” Chad sniffed appreciatively, his stomach growling. 

“I made an omelet for Adrian.” Deran practically growled out the information, chagrined he was tipping his hand to Chad.

Adrian pressed a hand to his stomach. “I don’t think I could eat anything.” He turned stricken eyes on Deran. “I’m sorry.”

Deran wanted to insist that Adrian eat but his friend was still pale and stressed looking and he knew this was a battle he couldn’t win at the moment. “Chad, why don’t you go ahead and eat.”

Adrian stepped away from his roommate. “I think I’m going to lay down for a while.”

He didn’t point out that Adrian had just been laying down. He also didn’t point out how put-out Chad seemed at the news. “I could use a nap, too.” Deran was hungry but it was more important at the moment to stick to Adrian in case he needed him.

Chad’s smile seemed forced. “Yeah, of course. Let me know if you need anything.”

Deran stayed close on Adrian’s heels as they returned to the bedroom. He waited for Adrian to get comfortable before he stretched out on the bed. 

He thought Adrian had already drifted off when he cleared his throat. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Do you want me to leave?” It hadn’t occurred to Deran that Adrian wouldn’t want him here.

“No. But you’ve got The Drop and Linc and I’m being selfish in keeping you here.” Adrian’s voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Deran turned on his side. Adrian did the same so they were facing each other. Moving slowly, Deran pushed an errant strand of hair from Adrian’s sharp cheekbone. “I’m right where I want to be.”

“But what about Linc? He’s not happy you’re here.” Adrian pursed his lips.

Deran wanted kiss those plump, pink lips. Later, if he had his way. “I’m going to talk to Linc later but what you need to know is that I want to be here with you. I need to know you’re safe.”

Adrian sighed and curled forward like a flower seeking the sun. Deran threaded an arm beneath Adrian’s back and tugged him closer. He shifted them around until Deran was on his back and Adrian had a leg thrown over him, Adrian’s head resting on Deran’s chest. Pinning him in place.

He could tell by Adrian’s deep, slow breathing pattern that he was asleep. Deran was content to just lay there, holding Adrian in his arms.

A light tap on the bedroom door made Deran huff; he wasn’t going to be allowed to enjoy this.

Deran slid from beneath Adrian and cracked the door open. 

Chad spoke quietly. “Sorry, your brother is here.”

Rolling his eyes, Deran stepped out of the bedroom. “No, I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have just stopped by.”

“It’s okay, Deran. I’ll go to my bedroom so you can have some privacy.” Chad seemed sincere which made Deran feel bad for wishing he hadn’t returned early. 

“Nah. I’ll step outside. This shouldn’t take long.” Deran hoped for his brother’s sake—he was assuming it was Craig—this didn’t take long.

He wanted to get back to watching over Adrian.

-0-

The squeak of the hardwood floor woke Adrian up.

“It’s like Grand Central Station here. Unbelievable.” Chad spoke under his breath but despite the lack of volume Adrian could still tell he wasn’t amused.

His roommate was a bit of a drama king but he was also typically good company and treated Adrian really well. 

Chad’s footsteps receded and then he returned, with someone else in tow. “Hey, Adrian, do you feel like a visitor?”

No, he really didn’t. But he wasn’t going to put his roommate out by asking him to get rid of whoever was here.

“Um, sure.” He sat up and stretched. He was sliding out of bed to head for the living room when the bedroom door opened and Linc walked in.

Linc held out a glass. “Here, you need to hydrate.” He handed the glass off and then closed the door.

It was weird entertaining Linc in his bedroom although there wasn’t a lot of entertaining going on. Right now Linc was frowning at him and Adrian was keeping one eye on Linc and the other on the fruit flavored juice in his glass, wondering if he’d fallen into some French farce. 

He took a sip of the juice just to do something. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the juice exploded across his tastebuds. He chugged the contents until he drained the glass and then realized with his finicky stomach he should’ve stuck with sipping.

“Look, Adrian, I can tell you’re a good guy.” Linc had pretty eyes. And a pretty face.

But he was obviously a bad judge of character. Adrian was pretty sure it was less than an hour ago that he’d been thinking about jumping Deran’s bones. His friend had been comforting him and damned if Adrian’s feelings, and body, hadn’t stirred.

Adrian was not a good guy. 

Numbness crept up from his fingertips and Adrian cradled the glass more carefully in his hands. Had someone opened the blinds? It seemed brighter in here. He checked and the blinds were still drawn but when he turned his neck it seemed like it took his vision a while to catch up.

It was harder to draw breath and he gasped without meaning to but that didn’t do anything except make him laugh.

“Adrian, what the fuck?” Linc was exasperated with him but Adrian didn’t care; he wasn’t a good guy. He hadn’t invited Linc into his bedroom.

The glass fell from his numb hands and he had a moment to be thankful it hadn’t shattered—Chad was an understanding landlord but Adrian knew better than to make a mess on the hardwood floors—but then Linc was up in his space.

Adrian didn’t want to be in Linc’s arms but the guy had Adrian pinned in place, his large hands wrapped around Adrian’s biceps. That might not have been so awful except Adrian couldn’t move, it was like he was paralyzed in place, and the cobra growing out of Linc’s neck was scaring him.

He found himself airborne—flying was fun!—but then he settled on the bed, sprawled out, unable to control his limbs which splayed everywhere.

“You are a God damned mess, man. I just wanted to talk to you and now you’re what, high? Did you take something? Adrian?” Linc hovered over him but Adrian was distracted by the cobra splitting into two, both lunging and hissing at him. 

He made a weird sobbing noise in the back of his throat and Linc settled a warm hand against Adrian’s neck. “Irregular heart beat.” Adrian didn’t know what that meant but he was grateful Linc wasn’t squeezing. It was hard enough to breath, especially with the way the cobras kept striking at him.

His door exploded inward and Linc disappeared. He could hear yelling but it sounded like he was underwater, thrashed by a wave.

Deran was there.

Deran would chase the cobras away.

Adrian admired Deran’s pretty light blue eyes as they blinked down at him.

That was Adrian’s last thought before the world around him burst into colors too vibrant for his sight and everything faded to black.

-0-

Deran was allowed to sit with Adrian but it had been a battle to get permission. It had taken Pearce’s intervention; Deran didn’t want to owe that man anything but he’d taken the favor because he needed to see with his own two eyes that Adrian was okay.

Craig had lured him outside with some bullshit reason so that Linc could talk to Adrian. His brother had seemed flummoxed that Linc had tried to drug Adrian; he thought Linc was just warning Adrian off which Craig seemed to support.

He’d be having a long conversation with Craig later. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was interference from his family and Craig had stepped way over the line. Hell, he’d smashed the line into smithereens. 

Deran couldn’t figure out what Linc had been trying to achieve. He’d spiked Adrian’s juice with enough Kit Kat to send his friend down the k-hole. Ketamine was used for date rapes but it wasn’t like Linc was going to get it on with Adrian while he was outside with Craig and Adrian’s roommate was in the next room. Was he hoping to smuggle Adrian outside without anyone seeing? 

Was he planning to kill him?

None of it made sense.

Adrian stirred in bed and this time Deran hoped he’d stay awake. He’d already opened his eyes twice, saw Deran next to him, and promptly fell back asleep.

“Deran?’ Adrian’s voice was scratchy, no doubt from screaming about the cobras.

“Yeah, Adrian. I’m right here.” When Adrian launched his hand toward him, Deran captured it between his palms, chafing the chilled skin lightly. 

“What happened?” Adrian blinked dazedly at him. His pupils were still too large, the black consuming the dark blue that reminded Deran of the ocean. 

Deran cleared his tight throat. “Linc happened. He gave you some juice spiked with Special K.”

Adrian’s face crinkled up and his lips quivered and for a moment Deran thought he was going to burst into tears.

Instead he giggled. 

His heart and respiratory monitor alarmed and a dark-haired nurse poked her head into the room. She saw Adrian laughing, stared at the monitor, and then rolled her eyes. “Glad someone has something to laugh about today.” She swished out of the room, seemingly not worried.

Adrian ended up crying but it was from laughing so hard. He smeared the moisture around his face with his free hand, wrinkling his nose when the IV snagged as he moved around. “You’re joking, right?” Adrian sounded breathless but if the nurse wasn’t worried Deran supposed he shouldn’t be either.

“Pearce arrested him. At least you should be safe now.” It was still hard for Deran to believe that Linc would drug Adrian with malicious intent. 

He’d seen it with his own eyes though. Well, first he heard it; weird noises from Adrian’s bedroom. When he’d pushed inside the bedroom, he’d found Adrian sprawled diagonally across the bed on his back, Linc hovering over him with one knee on the bed, his hand wrapped around Adrian’s throat.

Craig had heard the commotion and let himself into the house. Chad called 911, for once not succumbing to drama, while a flummoxed Craig held a disbelieving Linc and Deran cradled Adrian’s limp form in his arms.

This time the tears flowing weren’t from humor and Deran perched on the edge of the bed, trying to soothe Adrian. Somehow Adrian moved the head of the bed up and rested against Deran’s chest, clinging to him tightly.

A knock on the door made Adrian cringe and Deran glared at Pearce who hovered just inside. The cop cleared his throat. “How’s he doing?”

Deran stared at Adrian’s bent head. “He’s having a hard time believing Linc did this.”

Pearce moved deeper into the room despite the lack of invitation. “About that.”

Adrian tried to straighten up but he’d been put through the wringer in the last forty-eight hours and he only managed to topple more fully against Deran.

Not that Deran minded. Once they got this thing sorted out, he was going to tell Adrian how he felt. Maybe Adrian only felt friendship for him but he had to give it a shot. He felt a lot more than friendship for Adrian. 

“Now what?” Adrian’s voice hitched and he peaked at Pearce from his perch on Deran’s shoulder.

“What do you know about your roommate’s business?” Pearce had a great poker face.

All of Deran’s misgivings about Chad started chattering in his brain, clamoring for attention.

“He’s in sales. Pharmaceuticals?” Adrian seemed confused; that was a slight improvement over emotionally wrung out but if this went the way Deran thought it was going to go, things were only going to get worse for his friend.

Pearce nodded. “I guess that’s one way of spinning it. It’s more like human trafficking. As in he drugs and kidnaps targets as dictated by his rich clientele.” 

Deran sat up taller. “What did he want with Adrian? They’ve been roommates for about two years now.” If Chad was into trafficking, he could’ve taken Adrian at any time. Deran should’ve trusted his instincts and found a way to get Adrian out of Chad’s orbit.

“We’re still working on breaking his codes but it seems Adrian caught the eye of some rich international with more money than morals.” Pearce stood quietly, waiting for a reaction.

“Chad did this to me? But why?” Adrian sounded adrift and his fingers clutched at the cotton of Deran’s shirt as though trying to anchor himself.

Pearce shrugged. “He’s not talking but I’m pretty sure he had a lucrative business going, one you played a part in busting up. Let’s just say it’s a good thing you reacted poorly to the drugs he gave you.”

The cop made eye contact and nodded at Deran; as creepy as Deran had found Chad, he’d been convinced Linc was the culprit. Hell, Chad was the one who had wanted to report Adrian missing but Deran supposed that was just to throw suspicion off of him. 

The most important thing was that Adrian was where he belonged; in Deran’s arms.

The rest would sort itself out.

-0-

Adrian smiled at Deran. “I know you want me to move in with you but I’m not sleeping on that air mattress and taking armpit baths in The Drop’s bathroom. Jess is happy to have my help with the baby for now.”

Deran had officially broken up with Linc although the way Deran told it, Linc beat him to the punch.

After he punched Deran.

Apparently accusing your boyfriend of drugging his friend was an automatic disqualification when it came to relationships. 

Not that Adrian minded. Then again, he was not a good person.

He was, however, a happy one.

Chad was behind bars so the threat to his person seemed neutralized. Deran and Linc where no longer together and Deran was now officially dating Adrian.

Life might not be exactly good—he was currently without a place to live—but it was on the upswing.

“Yeah, about that.” Deran rubbed the back of his neck; Adrian braced for bad news. 

Narrowing his eyes, Adrian stared at Deran. “What did you do?”

“I might have put in a bid on a place.” Deran smiled shyly at Adrian.

Adrian poked his index finger into Deran’s rock hard chest. “A place? Like a house? With a bed and a shower?” 

Deran pushed Adrian’s index finger to the side before grabbing his biceps and reeling him in close until he fetched up against the hard plane of Deran’s body. “It’s on The Strand. And yes, it has a bedroom and a bathroom.” Deran cradled Adrian’s jaw and tilted his face upward to receive a slow, tongue-dancing kiss. “Will you move in with me?”

He took a deep breath. He still had some of the same concerns he’d had last year about Deran’s temper and possessiveness. It was hard to use those as excuses when Deran had been the very soul of patience while Adrian healed from Chad’s fuckery. 

To be honest, Adrian had completely relied on Deran for everything. And Deran hadn’t let him down.

Fuck it. He couldn’t second guess every little decision he made although this was a big decision. “Yes.”

Deran’s palms shifted lower, cradling Adrian’s ass. Applying lift and pressure until their cocks said hello in a dance similar to their tongues but without being skin-on-skin. Skin-on-skin would come later.

“You won’t regret it.” Deran promised.

Adrian believed him.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The hurt/comfort prompt for this story was Secret Identity Discovered and that identity would be Chad, human trafficker (and douchecanoe).
> 
> Did I keep you guessing, at least a little bit?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
